Charlotte Wiltshire
For the protagonist of Childhood's End, see: Q84 Charlotte Wiltshire is the protagonist of the Hello Charlotte series. Personality Charlotte is a very soft spoken, kind, and curious girl. As we see her develop in the second game, we learn that she is getting very sick, but doesn't like to say much about it because it makes others worry, and she doesn't want others to worry over her. It is implied in the second game that she may have anxiety, as well as perhaps another illness that requires her to take pills. She takes the ones for anxiety, but she outright refuses to take the others, telling Felix that it would make the others go away and she doesn't want that. Additionally, she is implied to self harm from a "disease" Huxley diagnoses her with, and from The Oracle later on. When it comes to her friends, she cares deeply about them. She is great friends with those in her home, having even good relations with Huxley's team members. We also see her acquire more friends in the second game, those being Anri Warhol and C. Anri has been her friend for years, and, due to Anri's forgetfulness, Charlotte tends to buy her lunch. She enjoys writing, reading, and learning. She keeps a whole collection of books all around the house, and has written several of her own. In the second game, she has also begun True Realm Research, though one can only assume how extensive it is. She has a great interest in Science, both fiction and fact, as she has several books relating to science in various ways and desires a Sci-Fi Almanac. Background Charlotte's father left when she was very young, her mother is also gone, but it is unknown what happened to her. Additionally, at a young age, she first encountered Umbrella Man, who she kept secret from her parents. When she was 8 years old, Umbrella Man brought her a yellow ribbon for her birthday. She also meets Huxley and Bennett when the two break and enter and ask if they can stay. After confirmation, the two eat all of her soap and fall asleep in the bathtub. At 9 she meets Aiden, who is currently Krampus, on Christmas Eve while waiting for Santa. Disappointed that he isn't Santa, she chloroforms him and asks Huxley to tame him so she can befriend him. Aiden is also known for being the one to convince Charlotte to grow her hair long and wear dresses. She was assigned her Puppeteer, Seth, at age ten, something the Umbrella Man told her on the night of her 10th birthday. Role in Plot General Being the protagonist of the first two games, Charlotte is the character the player controls through the world. She gives a definitive name and role to most of the people in her life. Hello Charlotte In the first game, Charlotte spends her time at home for a while, mostly babysitting Felix for Huxley, before the two go on an adventure into the dying world of the Pythia. An incredibly pivotal part of this adventure is when Charlotte is approached by a Masked Man, who--presumably--offers to possess Charlotte's body and kill a pythia for her in order to allow her to progress and to protect Felix. After she accepts and the deed is done, Felix returns to find Charlotte stuffing meat chunks into the incinerator and covered in blood. She's visibly shaken up from the situation, but doesn't say anything for fear of being a bother. At the end of the first game, Charlotte accepts an all powerful being called The Oracle into her mind in order to allow herself and Felix to escape. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charlotte spends this game trying to cope with the waking Oracle inside her mind, which makes her cough ink as well as never dream, as she only visits the Oracle when she sleeps. As the game progresses, the Oracle slowly wakes more and more, and eventually becomes a whole other person Charlotte has to learn to interact with. Additionally, she also must maintain her status at school, and her friendships with both her old friend, Anri, as well as her new friend, C. She spends most of her time at school interacting with the both of them and trying to form closer bonds. Trivia * In Hello Charlotte, her bookshelf contains the following titles: "The Golden Apples of the Sun", "Physics of the Impossible", and "One Hit Man." ** Later on in the House, she finds a bookshelf that contains "The Selfish Gene", "Bad Science", and "The Man Who Mistook His Wife far a Hat", books that she has read. ** Later in the world of the Pythia, she expresses a desire for the "25th Edition of the Sci-Fi Almanac" as well ** In Hello Charlotte Episode 2, Charlotte's bookshelf has been updated with "Eden", "The God Delusion", and "The Joyous Wisdom" * Charlotte writes several books, those being the Book of Truth, Truths of the World. * According to the first game, white flowers are her favorite. * She considers herself to be a nerd. * In Hello Charlotte, Charlotte's missing mother has a designated book shelf, its titles include "The Nerd Lord", "My Fair Salaryman", "Astronaut Commando", and "Cowboy’s Pleasure" all of which are romance novels. * In Hello Charlotte, Umbrella Man tells Charlotte he prefers to use her father's body to communicate with her. * At the end of Hello Charlotte, it is revealed that Charlotte takes Abilify, a medication used to treat Schizophrenia. * Charlotte is one of three Hello Charlotte characters that would celebrate holidays.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/925492619559473152 Her reason for celebrating would be to have fun with everyone.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/925493414459838465 References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Party Members